The Seven Deadly Sins
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: AU. A secret organization, military intervention, and too many secrets. The Elric brothers' life will never be normal again. [Dead.]
1. Chapter 1

This fic is gonna be a bit weird, but I just got the idea. I'm still working a few things out, and there will be plenty of twists and surprises. It is an **AU**, and there aren't really any pairings except that I'm trying to stick in some **Roy/Hawkeye**. If you have any objections to that, it won't be a big part, so shut up.

_Seven Deadly Sins_

**Chapter One**- _In which characters are introduced and a symbol makes its debut._

It was like clockwork. He didn't know when he realized their routines, but it didn't take him long to take advantage of it.

The two boys were passing on the other side of the street. They were both blond and somewhat vertically challenged. They were talking and laughing to each other, a basket of vegetables in their hands.

He frowned as he saw them and played with a strand of green hair. What he wished he could do to them if he got the chance…

"You're obsessed," a voice behind him said. The voice itself was sexy, low and almost monotone, with a hint of amusement. He turned to face the intruder with a grimace. She was busty to say the least with a tattoo above her breasts.

"What do you want…" She glared at him, breaking her gaze from the same boys he'd been staring at a moment ago, "…Lust?" he sighed.

Lust wasn't her real name, neither was his Envy, though that's how he was identified. They didn't speak each other's real name. It wasn't allowed, at least not in public. Too many people sticking their noses in places they didn't belong.

"I've found us a new member," she said, taking her place next to the brooding boy.

Envy spared a glance back to the boys, frowning when he'd realized they'd disappeared. He turned back to her, sighing again. "And who is this new member?"

She smiled, leaning over the table as the waiter came up. They were at a cozy little restaurant in the city only a few miles away from Rizembol, the closest town.

The waiter seemed instantly taken by Lust, as most men were when they first met her. Envy felt the urge to test his latest skills on the waiter as he stuttered through the menu, trying to keep his gaze from her chest.

"Two waters," she said her sultry voice, and he bowed quickly, walking away.

"You draw too much attention," Envy said.

She flipped her hair over her shoulders girlishly and made a noise. "There's nothing I can do about it. Besides, it… helps, wouldn't you say?"

Helps? He scoffed and changed the subject. "What were you saying about our latest member?"

"I wasn't," she answered, "But she's taken the place of Sloth. You'll meet her soon enough."

His frown deepened. When she didn't say things, it was because she didn't want him to get hot-headed. What grudge could he have against the new member?

"Whatever," he murmured and stood. "You play your games. I've got things to do."

She looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded in annoyance. "Like I said, you're obsessed. Don't let that get in the way of our plans."

He shrugged. "You always assume I'm off doing something stupid."

"You usually are."

He gave her a soft glare and walked away.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric were two very special boys. They were not only skilled alchemists by the ages of twelve and ten, but they'd done the one thing no other alchemist had ever hoped to accomplish.

They'd done a successful human transmutation.

No one knew. No one needed to know. They had planned it carefully, once they'd heard their mother was sick, and there was no cure. They'd been young at the time, but not stupid. They knew exactly what to do.

No one ever knew that Trisha Elric had died. No one needed to know. If they were to bring her back without suspicion, they had to fake that she was alive, at least until they could resurrect her. It was not easy. They became acolytes of Izumi Curtis, trained under her, learned from her. They returned to their mother and attempted to revive her.

It had worked.

It had cost them an arm and a leg (quite literally) from both of them, but it had worked, and that was all that mattered. Their friend, Winry Rockbell, and her grandmother, Pinako, had equipped them with automail to replace their limbs. They'd given little explanation to where their limbs had gone; a traumatic experience was not to be repeated, and they left it at that. (Though, in all honesty, Ed was a little suspicious that Pinako might suspect them.)

Their mother had not remembered her death. She acted as if she fell into a coma, so they passed it off as if she had. No one questioned. No one even talked about it. Their mother was alive.

But the boys could not doubt what they'd seen. They'd traveled to the Gate. There was something more. There was something behind it.

The Truth.

Ed and Al never spoke of their experience. What was needed to be said? They had played god, yes, but there was no point in that anymore.

But a taste of something that powerful, no matter how small, has a chance of hooking you.

* * *

And they had gotten a pretty big taste.

"Did you get it all?" Trisha Elric asked as her boys came in through the front door, carting baskets of vegetables.

"Yep!" Ed grinned, holding out his basket. Al did the same, squirming beneath the weight.

"Big city shops have everything," he said as his mother took up the basket, "It was huge!"

"It wasn't a _big city_," Ed scoffed.

"Biggest city I've ever been to."

"I've seen bigger."

"Where have you gone that I haven't?"

Trisha chuckled as the boys continued to argue. It was good to be home.

A knock on the door interrupted the happy atmosphere. The three looked over at the door as if they'd just noticed it existed. Ed and Al glanced at each other then turned to their mother.

She offered them a smile. "I think there are some chores for you to do outside. You start on those and I'll start dinner."

They nodded, catching her meaning and headed outside through the back door as she opened the door.

A young man stood behind the door, his expression grim. He had cropped black hair and wore the suit of the military. Behind him was another military personnel, a woman with blond hair kept up in a clip.

"May I help you?" Trisha asked uncertainly. She had not expected the military.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang," he nodded to the woman behind him, "and this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We're looking for someone."

The back door cracked open and inch, and two curious eyes peeked through.

"It's the military," Ed whispered to Al. Despite the fact that Ed was older, Al was a good two inches taller and therefore on top, even as both crouched so not to be noticed.

"What would the military want with mom?" Al asked.

Mustang held out his hand to Hawkeye who sighed and pulled out a white envelope with a sloppy address written on it. From behind the door Ed and Al gasped when they recognized the handwriting: Ed's.

Trisha recognized it too but gave no notion of it. The address was to a military man, someone she'd never heard of, but apparently Mustang had intercepted it.

"I've been looking for Hohenheim for some time now, and someone got this a few years ago, but only just decided to give it to me."

"I'm sorry," Trisha said sternly, "But he doesn't live here anymore. Perhaps you'll find him somewhere else…" She attempted to close the door, but he stuck his foot out, grabbing the door and pulling it open a bit more.

"I do apologize for my rudeness," he said gruffly, "But there's one more thing I need to ask you."

"If it's about Hohenheim-"

"It's not. There have been rumors of an organization. They go under the alias of Homunculi, though I highly doubt that's what they are. They use an ouroboros as their symbol. There are other rumors…"

His gaze rested on her for a moment too long and he turned away. "I just thought I'd try and see what people know. Thank you for your time. Hopefully I won't be seeing you again."

Trisha watched them walk away before closing the door. Slowly and silently, she moved to the back door and opened it, letting her two boys tumble out.

"Come on," she gave them a soft smile, "Let's get dinner started."

* * *

Roy Mustang sighed as he and Hawkeye stepped into the car. Jean Havoc was at the wheel, a cigarette in his mouth. He looked over at them, noticing their grim expressions.

"So?"

"Nothing." Mustang held out the letter, "Close, but still nothing."

"Sir…" Hawkeye began.

"She's hiding something."

Havoc and Hawkeye stared at him.

"How do you know?" Havoc asked.

"Call it intuition, but she's definitely not saying something."

Havoc shrugged and started the car. Hawkeye turned away, staring out the window dully. No one else would've started anything off a hunch, but she knew from experience that Roy Mustang's hunches were almost always right.

* * *

Trisha Elric had sent her boys off to bed. She was dressed in her nightclothes and finishing her nightly chores. Dishes filled the soapy sink and she yawned. Things like this could wait 'til morning, right?

She set the dish back in the sink and wiped her brow. Past the window was darkness and silence; the only light from the Rockbell's house not too far off. She could see her reflection in the glass. Slowly, almost fearfully, she pulled back the left strap of dress.

There was her mark.

The dragon eating its tail; the ouroboros. What on earth had gotten the military's attention? All their operations had been secretive, and if anyone had been alerted, they'd either been instantly killed, or someone else had taken the fall. They touched nothing; they had other people do their dirty work.

She hadn't even been in it long enough. Only a few years. Of course they weren't actual homunculi (she was the closest thing), but it was the easiest thing to go under since they mostly targeted alchemists.

She stared at the door of her sons. What would they think, she wondered, if they knew the thing they'd really brought back was not their mother?

They didn't need to know.

At least not yet.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Okay, for chapter one, lots of boring information and introduction of characters. Sure, all of it's important for later plot development, but who really cares.

Oh well.

I hope I got Ed and Al's age difference right. I can't remember how far apart they were, so I assumed it was two years. Well, if wrong, please correct me, and I'll fix it.

I don't know any of the homunculi's real names, but Lust might be referred to as Solaris at times, and Sloth will be known as Trisha, since she was created by the Elrics. Yes, Hohenheim will have a part in this story. Don't you worry. And Envy and Ed will get a chance to spar.

Most of my information comes from wikipedia (the best site for finding everything you need to know), 'cause my memory sucks and I haven't actually seen a few of the new episodes, but I'm working on it.

Anyone else notice how different the manga is from the anime? Weird. I like the anime better.

(ENVY IS NOT A SHE-MAN!)

**(REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not surprised at my lack of feed back. Thank you, Soularia, though, for being such an awesome person and reviewing. First chapter wasn't very well put together, so I'll have to work on that.

I've been working on a RoyAi fic also called Love Sick. Granted I've been working on it for a few months now, but that's not what's important.

_Seven Deadly Sins_

**Chapter Two:** _In which the military takes an interest and people go missing._

Roy sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately since he'd had to catch up on his paperwork. Riza stood beside him as usual, a dull look on her face. Of course, starting a new investigation had left him with twice as much work, and it was twice as boring.

Mustang held up a stack of papers and waved them around. "How long do you suppose this has been going on?"

"The paper work, sir?" she answered, "You've missed a lot going on all those dates."

He smiled grimly at her. "No. This whole secret organization."

"There are tons of 'secret organizations' that aren't too secret anymore."

"I don't see how this is _my_ jurisdiction."

"Sir, if I may," she leaned over his desk to glance at the papers, "If someone has a secret, they'll usually do anything to keep it."

"Hmm…" he hummed, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling her closer, touching his lips to hers. She blushed as they broke away and returned to her stiff stance.

"I guess we all have secrets to keep."

* * *

"The military's taking an interest in us," Lust muttered, twirling her hair with her slender, long fingers.

"Whoop-de-doo," Envy replied glumly. "What does that mean for us?"

"It means our plan is working."

They looked up as a tall man walked in. He was thin and lanky wearing a fitted shirt with a fur collar. His pants fit snuggly around him, and his boots looked expensive.

"Oh goodie, you're here," Lust yawned, "I'd thought you were out of our circle."

The man, Greed was what they called him, smiled. Envy stood quickly, his fist clenching around the knife in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, stepping forward dangerously.

"I'm here to have a bit of fun," Greed answered nonchalantly. "You know I have no interest in your doings, but I've heard you're snooping around the military."

Lust chuckled. "Pride is doing his part. Envy, sit. Greed is here to help."

Envy glared at the two and sat down grudgingly, crossing his arms. "What good could you possibly do?"

"Who said I was here to do good?"

"I suppose you're 'money and women' aren't working out."

Greed frowned and turned. "I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll just-"

Lust stood, passing Envy with a shielded glare, and turned him around, leaning into him. "Now, now," she gave them both a look, "Let's put our differences aside for once so we can work together."

Envy _hmph_ed while Greed smiled and shrugged.

"Fine by me," he said, "Just keep palm tree boy in check and I'll be fine."

"_Palm tree boy_," Envy growled. Lust silenced him.

"We will act civilized," she said curtly, holding up a gloved hand. Despite that, they could see clearly the long, sharp nails hidden beneath. "Do we understand?"

Envy paused then nodded glumly. This did not bode well with him. If Greed was being employed, no wonder Lust was worried he'd reach breaking point with the new Sloth. This brought up once more the question: who was this new member?

* * *

"How do you always manage to break your arm?" Winry asked as she held the broken automail in her arms, testing it tiredly.

Ed grinned, waving about his replacement arm. "I'm lucky it's always my right. If I broke my left arm I'd be in real trouble."

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked again, setting the arm down and turning to her tools.

"You know the usual. Sparring, fighting, trying to break bricks with our forehead…"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Al. "Will _you_ give me a straight answer?"

Al shrugged. "I don't know what he does when I'm not around. He ran up to me screaming that his arm was broken and he didn't want to come back to you."

Ed frowned. "I did not!"

"Yes you did. You were afraid she'd make more short jokes."

Winry giggled. "I can't imagine him getting any shorter."

Ed growled. "Just fix the stupid arm."

"Whatever you say. I don't think I need to take measurements. You probably haven't grown."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST A GIANT!"

"IS THAT WHY I'M A GOOD TWO FEET TALLER THAN YOU?"

"YOU'RE NOT TWO FEET TALLER THAN ME! NOW YOU'RE JUST MAKIN' UP STORIES!"

Al sighed. "Will you two stop arguing and fix the damn arm?"

They didn't hear him.

* * *

"They've employed Greed."

Dante looked up from her reading. The young Envy sat at her window, staring out glumly. She smiled and closed the book.

"Why," he turned to her, "might they have done that?"

She rested the book on her desk, touching her wrinkled face. "You know I don't have long. I can't be as pretty as you all the time."

Envy played with the knife he'd kept with him. "So why him? I can kill him, and you can make a new one."

She cupped his face in his hand, and he scowled, squirming away. "You always were my favorite," she sighed, "Ever since Hohe-"

"You-will-not-speak-his-name," he growled.

She paused and frowned. "I deserve to hate him as much as you do."

Envy stood on the windowsill, a grim smile on his face. "Maybe. But I deserve to hate both of you. At least you didn't have to die."

"Miss Dante?" a voice called. Dante turned to see the young girl she'd been housing, Lyra, holding a platter with tea. "I heard you speaking with someone."

Dante turned back around; Envy was already gone. She faced Lyra with a smile. "Must be my old age. Now, would you like to join me for tea?"

* * *

Trisha opened the door expecting her two boys. She was greeted with the sight of a young woman, wearing a short dress that reminded her of a maid's uniform. Around her neck was a small pendant which she stroked absentmindedly.

The second visit the Elrics had gotten in two days. Trisha was starting to get worried.

"I bring a message from Dante," the woman said, "My name is Lyra."

Dante… The others had talked about her. Trisha let her in.

Lyra gazed around, a smile gracing her lips. "This is where you live?"

Trisha nodded uncertainly. "Is there something you need?"

She nodded. "You are needed. I assume you won't have any problems getting where you're needed."

"Of course not."

"Good. Dante plans to put you to good work."

She left as quickly as she'd come.

* * *

Lust leaned back in her chair, resting her heels on the mass beneath her. It gave a shaky breath and lifted its head. 'It' was Gluttony, the always hungry creature, attached to Lust as his dependent nature dictated.

"Lust," he groaned, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. I need to put you on a diet."

He groaned again and flopped back down.

"Sloth is key in this," she mused suddenly, "How do you think Envy will react?"

"You make Envy angry," he answered, "I don't like him when he's angry."

"No, he's too quick to anger. He might not know though… It's hard enough to get him to cooperate with Greed."

Gluttony's stomach gurgled. "I'm hungry, Lust. Can't I go eat?"

"We're lying low for a bit, Gluttony. I can't let you do that." Gluttony had a cannibalistic nature to him; once they killed, he usually 'disposed' of the evidence.

Lust studied her hands, bored. "Those boys are important. They've gotten farther in twelve years than most alchemists got in their lifetime. Hell, it had taken Dante hundreds just to keep herself from dying. They could be the ones to finally help us achieve our goals."

Glutton groaned and rolled over. "Lu-u-ust," he drew out her name, "I'm hu-u-u-ungry."

* * *

"Did you eat?" Winry asked. Ed had spent the day at her house as she repaired his arm.

Ed nodded, pushing the empty plate towards her. She frowned and held up a full glass of milk.

"Ed…" she warned, "You didn't drink your milk."

He glared at her, crossing his arms. "I hate milk."

"How do you expect to grow any if you don't drink any milk?" she growled.

"I don't wanna."

"YOU'RE WHAT? TWELVE? STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THREE!" Winry exploded.

Ed exploded right back. "I DON'T WANT TO DRINK YOUR STUPID MILK SO GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!"

Winry grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him forward, pushing the milk in his face. He squirmed away, pushing against her stomach to get her out of his face.

And this is what Alphonse walked in on.

The distraught look on his face disappeared into curiosity for a brief moment. "What are you two doing?"

They froze and pushed each other away.

"Al?" Winry joked, "What brings you all the way over here?"

"It's mom," Al said, "She's missing."

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Gasp! Where did their mother go? What's Dante's role in this? What's Dante's connection to Hohenheim? Bet you wish you knew. I do.

Today I ordered the art of Fullmetal Alchemist and the day calendar. I hope to get it by Monday. I'm really gonna miss my Celtic calendar though. It served me well.

So I was kinda a Harry Potter freak today. My dad had finished listening to the second Harry Potter book so we watched the movie today.

Anyway, if you're reading this, thanks for paying attention. If you aren't, screw you. Ha. You don't know what I said.

Alright I'm done. **Review please!**

P.S. Anyone know about Kid's Bop. Yeah, the ninth one I saw a commercial for. #1: If kids are gonna sing "Beverly Hills" they might as well sing it well. I do not condone disgracing the good name of Weezer. #2: They have Axel F by Crazy Frog in there. What the hell? They do realize that song is music with a computer animated frog making noises? Yes, I love Crazy Frog, but still. What the hell? #3: Back to Beverly Hills. They do realize the music video takes place in the Playboy mansion, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven Deadly Sins_

**Chapter Three- **_In which memories are looked back on and disturbing skeletons are found._

_There was something there… Something beside her, behind her, _in _her… It was all over her, smothering her, not letting her breathe… She screamed beneath it, but her scream was muffled. All she wanted was to see her boys, to know they were alright… This thing held her down, covering her, binding her…_

_And then, a breath of fresh air. She blinked new eyes open, new skin covered her body. She was she, but she wasn't. Something… burned into her flesh… She could feel it smoldering into her skin._

_Two bodies covered her, smothering her with their hugs. It wasn't the horror land from before, no, this was something she'd missed… She looked down, two boys, two familiar boys. She knew them, and they knew her. They covered her naked body in a warm blanket and helped her stand._

_Memories flashed before her, memories of the boys, their blond hair so familiar to someone else… Someone she might've loved. She hugged them, breathing in their scent._

_She was Trisha Elric, but she wasn't. She was someone… _something_ else. Later, as they rested beside her, she traced her hand over her new tattoo…_

_The ouroboros._

_She was something else, and she had a new mission.

* * *

_

Trisha, Sloth, rested her head on the back of the chair. This was all part of the plan… She had no attachment to the boys, not really. She wasn't their actual mother.

She was taking on a new identity anyway.

_Juliet Douglas._

Secretary to King Bradley.

She smiled.

Taking down the military was all too easy when the Fuhrer was in on it.

"So mom's gone missing andthe runt is gonna chase after her," Envy mused aloud. "I don't get it."

"He's important," Lust answered, "To our goal."

"_Our_ goal or _your_ goal?"

"Perhaps a goal of my own."

Envy frowned. "You know I don't care either way, but why does it have to involve _them_?"

"They're skilled alchemists. You know how well Sloth turned out. They're… useful."

"Whatever. What are the chances of me getting to kill him?"

"If you're that angry then I might have to keep you on a leash."

He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

* * *

Ed and Al were frantic. Winry followed close behind, her hands clutched together apprehensively and she was biting her lips worriedly.

"Are you sure she didn't just go out or anything?" Ed asked. "I mean, she could've gone…"

"She would've left a note," Al answered quickly, "We would've known."

"It's not like she just got up and left…" Winry said, "She wouldn't do that."

She opened the door to their mother's room and shrieked, stumbling back.

"What is it?" Ed and Al shouted together.

She could merely point as they stared into the room. Their eyes went wide with horror as they saw their mother, her long since rotted corpse lying in a puddle of blood, bits of dried flesh hanging off the bones. The blood was bubbling, scorching the floor as it did this. Long strands of dark hair fell around her, framing the frail bones, turned yellow with age.

"_NO!_" Ed screamed. He ran towards the body, and Al jumped towards him, knocking him down.

"_Ed!_" he shouted, "Stop! We can't…"

Ed wasn't listening. He was screaming and crying, attempting to crawl towards the corpse. Winry pulled him back, wrapping the two boys in her arms as they sobbed.

Nothing was going right.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Check my profile for update schedule (under current works).

Chapter three. What to expect? I'm not completely sure.


	4. Fuck it

Fuck it. This story is dead. Go ahead and pick it up if you want, but I'm done with it. I won't delete mainly for reference purposes, and because I try not to delete past work.

So take it. I don't want it.


End file.
